


Small World,but not big enough

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Prompts and Guns [15]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - No Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter, Demon!Andy, Demons, Dragon!Barb, F/M, Fae!Jack, Geoff is basically Lindsay's dad, Happy Ending, I Tried, I'm just so very gay for the ladies okay, Lindsay-Centric, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Were!Ryan, andy is a lovely boi, as posted, demon!Geoff, demon!Meg, demon!michael, funhaus cameo, or at least father-figure, vampire!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10088081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: "So that's how she finds herself in a bar the next night with a vampire,dragon and a werewolf.It sounded like a bad punchline but Lindsay didn’t quite realize that fact at first"





	1. A small world that’s bigger on the outside

**Author's Note:**

> Who should be either working on her other stories and/or homework?This gal.
> 
> So this is spwned from an idea i found online called "Small World" on AUIdeas on Tumblr.I like fantasy and no one really has done Lindsay-centric stuff after my Little Soldier Girl piece so I'm here to sate your needs.
> 
> So without further ado,enjoy!

Lindsay was so sick of this place.So sick of her day-to-day life with it's endless cycle of pressures and prejudices,of watching the news in her childhood room and seeing the rest of the world trying to give a shit and her little town not doing anything.

 

So one night,after twenty years of living in this small town whose name she hoped one day to fade from her memories,Lindsay leaves,not looking back.

 

All she has with her is a car,three bags of clothes and a bag of shit she should’ve but couldn’t leave behind.She travels around for the equivalent of a year,eventually settling down in Austin Texas.

 

Austin is what her town would call a cesspool of all the things that they hated.

 

From the humans to the fairies to the vampires to the dragon she glimpses one day walking around looking for a new home.

 

She fucking loves it.

 

Lindsay finds herself entangled in this strange and wonderful web by two months into living here.She gets a job close to her new apartment at  a local hipster cafe and meets right off the bat Jack Pattillo.

 

Jack was an older man attending the local college in hopes of finding a new passion.He had a big bushy beard and glasses. Everytime Lindsay saw him,he always had a smile and greeted her kindly.And always by name.She in turn knew his order even without even asking.

 

Eventually Jack straight up asked her if she wanted to come join him and his friends at a bar soon,knowing the younger woman was still new to the city.

 

Lindsay accepts kindly because he has a point.she wants to know the city and people more.

 

So that's how she finds herself in a bar the next night with a vampire,dragon and a werewolf.

 

It sounded like a bad punchline but Lindsay didn’t quite realize that fact at first.

 

She doesn’t even know then,because you can never quite tell.Gavin,the vampire,was a tall lad around her age in appearance with wayward golden brown hair and a slightly larger than average nose,his skin maybe a bit paler than average.As he smiled and laughed in his adorable british accent,she found him vaguely attractive.He had hypotheticals that actually made you think Barbara,resident pun mistress,was crazy.And Barbara,sweet Barbara.The blonde was popular at the local ice-skating rink,an instructor for any and all.Lindsay really liked her,and suddenly she was over all the time.But then again so was she.The two practically lived at each other's places by the four month point in Lindsay being in Austin.

 

But then Ryan was a little less not-obvious (not a word but she couldn't think of anything else to say) in hiding his non-humanness.He was a reclusive writer who currently had a three bestselling children's books out.He also would have days at least once a month as time went on where he was unreachable or suddenly ill-that was what Jack told her whenever she asked.

 

However,Jack wasn’t a really good liar.

 

Lindsay had read nearly every magic text in the public library-her town grimoires were lacking as no one ever left and those with information was just fake bullshit at best from stories by the Elders- and knew that there was only one reason for a perfectly healthy man to get sick once a month and it wasn’t unless he was a magically a human girl.

 

Her suspicions were confirmed late one evening after she couldn’t sleep and went for a walk.With music blasting in her ears,she lost track of where she was and kept going,eventually ending up at an empty park.Lindsay stopped,seeing a sign and removed her headphones.

 

“ _Closed due to Full Moon activities 10-7.All Humans requested to stay 20 yards back from last treeline during night hours,Wards present._ ”

 

Lindsay froze.There had been a ward?!

 

“Shit...”she looked around and groaned as she saw the tell-tale shimmer.Wards only worked with Other Beings and if this was a full moon barrier...that meant....

 

Lindsay looked down at her arm,groaning as she saw that her arm was now the spiky-smooth scaled arm of her true demon form.

 

She hissed in annoyment and as she turned to head back to the ward...

 

Something barked and instantaneously slammed into her.


	2. My friends are monsters(and so am I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay finds out her friends' secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally not needing to study and finish my homework lol.
> 
> But i like this story :) hope you do too
> 
> EDIT:New Cosplay Ask Blog: rimmytimmytim!Questions totally being accepted!

“Gah!”she hit the ground and struggled.Her assailant solidified into a large wolf with blondish fur and large blue eyes lowered in animalistic rage.

 

“Ryan!”she heard an all-too familiar voice and the wolf stopped.She turned her head.

 

Three people were running towards them.As they got closer,Lindsay straight up recognized Gavin.He was pale as hell in the moonlight and dressed fittingly in black,a t-shirt and jeans.Next to him was a tall man with pale green skin and large gossamer wings in a trenchcoat and jeans and reddish hair.Their third companion was a feminine scaled being in a silver dress,and bare clawed feet.

 

“Ryan, _ down _ !”the man makes a slashing movement and after a moment  of staring him down,the wolf lowered his ears and moved back from her.

 

Lindsay sat up, “Thanks for that”

 

“No problem-wait.Oh god,Lindsay?”the trenchcoat fairy’s void-like eyes widened.

 

“Do I-Jack?”It hit her and they stared at one another for a moment.

 

“Well this is awkward”The scaled woman broke the silence and Lindsay recognized her as Barb, “So...hi there”

 

They were still silent so Barb tried again,

 

“Happy Full Moon?”

 

Lindsay smiled at them,replying then,

 

“Happy Full Moon to you too”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short but it gets longer,how'd it work out?Let me know?
> 
> Thanks for reading!Until next time!


	3. Sir Sloth,Geoff Ramsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay wasn't expecting him,especially at her cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE
> 
> Basically this is a series of linear events,and I have no shame in the names I creates XD.
> 
> (I just had a five hour Knights of the Old Republic binge on a single character,I'm a little out of it lol)
> 
> Glad you guys enjoyed what I posted before,have some more!:D

“Lindsay!”Gavin called in one day roughly seven months to the day she arrived and maybe two months after she discovered that her new friends were Other Beings like herself, “There’s some bloke asking for you!”

Lindsay set down her table’s order and walked from the back corner .It was rare to be asked for by name and-she stopped,seeing the man standing there on the same side of the counter as herself.

“Sir Sloth”she states aloud without thinking.The man turns.He’s older,maybe a bit older than Jack’s human version,with a scruffy beard and noticeably tired eyes.He’s in a a t-shirt that shows off impressive tattoos and jeans as well as a beanie and a jean jacket around his waist.

“L’gandsy”she winces at her given daemon name, “So this really was where you’ve been”

“What do you want?”she asks,glancing at Gavin,whose lips are partially open as to speak and she can see his tiny fangs, “I’m not going back”

The man just laughs and then with a snap of his fingers suddenly the lobby freezes in place.The two demons are the only ones who are able to move.

“I didn’t come to get you back,I came to ask for help”he says in all seriousness, “You’ve been the first of the town to leave for over a millennia.Things have changed because of that.They’re questioning things now.”

“But why are you here?You’re practically an Elder,you’re a Sin!”

He sighed at that statement like he always did when things annoyed him and rubbed the bridge of his nose.Lindsay was still in a defensive position but she cocked her head in confusion.

“What I’m saying is that the town’s in chaos.Anyone and Everyone in constant communication contact with you over your recent Twenty is being looked at”

Lindsay stiffened.

“So my -”

“Last time I heard anything, they’ve all hidden.I left mostly to avoid that and because I fucking hated that place to.Always ‘ _ Sir Sloth _ ’ this and ‘ _ Sir Sloth _ ’ that and ‘ _ Sir Sloth you’re so great _ ’.I know that but I’m bored with that all the time”

“So why are you  _ here _ ”Lindsay stressed, “As in my place of work and city.”

At that,he smiled weakly, “Well,you see,this place happens to be one of  the most magically-diverse cities in the whole continent.Where better to demons of our status to hide?”

* * *

 

Lindsay groaned as she fell onto Barb’s couch,moving herself so she was lying across the Dragon’s legs.The said woman laughed at her action but allowed her to get comfortable.

“Geoff is annoyingggg”Lindsay groaned, “He’s so demanding”

“He’s a Mid-Level Demon,of course he is”Barb patted her head,which had randomly spawned cat ears, “How about you turn into an animal or something.You’ll have more room to lay over”

“You just don't wanna deal with my horns”

“That too”Lindsay giggled but she complied,turning into a red-furred cat with tiny horn nubs on her forehead and dark wing like markings on her back, “Awww,you’re adorable sweetie!”

Lindsay meowed and made a point to nuzzle Barb’s hand. The Dragon smiled and then dropped her human form.Cat-Lindsay smiled.

“So,dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter involves a lovely lady we all know and love.
> 
> if anything confuses you,let me know XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Succubus,Meg Turney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was hands down one of the strangest ways to get your friend a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen Turney in the house! XD
> 
> So basically this wasn't my greatest written chapter but i like the end soooo ;p
> 
> Enjoy!

Lindsay stepped over the ward and stretched as her wings unfolded and her tail appeared.Her head felt slightly heavier as her horns appeared but she had to admit that as much  as she enjoyed being human she needed her time as her real self.

 

“Aw,you wanna race or something?”Barb was next to her in Dragon form.Like her human hair,her scales were a bright and cheery yellow and her slitted eyes twinkled as she finished tying the wrapping to her claws.

 

“I kinda just wanna fly.Rarely do.”Barb nodded,and the two women spread their wings and took to the sky.

 

“Flying is the best!”the Dragon laughed as they reached the sky and extended their wings, “Did you ever do this back home?”

 

“Well I’m from a town of winged beings,of course.You?”

 

“We didn’t have restrictions back in Canada as long as the Other Beings and humans respected each other,though it was a little awkward being a dragon”

 

“I can imagine” Lindsay laughed just as there was a whooshing sound and they were joined by Jack and Geoff, “Hi guys”

 

“So is this what you do on Full Moons?”the Sin Daemon asked.He  had been in town a month already and struck up the world’s quickest friendship with Jack.This was also his first Full Moon in the Park.In his true form,Ge’ffrganos,or Geoff, appeared human in a way such as Lindsay did,but his skin was pure grey and his eyes bright blue. His horns resembles a ram’s and  he had clawed nails.The tattoos he had in human form were ritualistic markings that lit up every few minutes with a dim,barely noticeable light.His wings were also larger than Lindsay’s.His clothing tonight was a dark shirt and pants that somewhat resembled Gavin’s usual attire, “Fly?”

 

“Well,we also keep an eye on Ryan and make sure Gavin doesn’t kill too many animals”Jack smiled a slightly pointed grin, “Basically this is a free zone until morning”

 

“Cool!”Geoff smiled, “So just to be certain,can we fight?

 

\-----------

They spent the night sparring and what began a serious thing eventually devolving into a game of tag that left the four adult Beings laughing.

 

Currently Barb was It,her target Geoff.The Sin was anticipating a move,when suddenly a bloodcurdling cry echoed across the park.Everything stopped,and Lindsay looked at her friends.

 

“That was Gavin”Barb said,terror on her face as she took off,the others following.

 

Gavin was in the playground,Ryan at his heels,backed against a nearby tree.They were facing what appeared to be a woman radiating an aura that made Jack feel kind of sick and Barb somewhat envious for some reason.

 

“What the hell-that's a Succubus!”Jack covered his mouth but Geoff and Lindsay's eyes widened.

 

“ _ M’Ganica _ ”Geoff said as Lindsay took off, “Lindsay!Wait!”

\-----------

Gavin was crouching,while Ryan growled.The Succubus advanced and he could see her fangs,almost as impressive as his own...And she was also really good looking like holy shit.

 

What little blood running through Gavin’s cold body went to his ears.

 

But however they never reached them,for suddenly,everything but the three Daemons froze.

\-----------

“Meg!”Lindsay cried as she slammed into the Being and pulls her into a headlock as they struggled, “Meg,you're in a Rage.Calm down!It's me!L’gandsy!”

 

The woman continued to struggle,trying to claw at her but Lindsay held tight.

 

“ _ M’Ganica _ !”suddenly Geoff’s voice echoed and the Succubus froze, “L’gandsy,let her go”

 

Lindsay did so and Meg was breathing.Geoff set down and placed a hand on her cheek.

 

“M’Ganica,it's Ge’ffrganos.You’re okay.You’re just hungry.L’gandsy is here too,You're safe,kid”

 

The Succubus struggles a moment before her eyes fall shut and she's asleep for what feels like a moment.

 

“What...”She opens them slowly, “Sir Sloth?”

 

“Hey kid”Geoff grins at her before she moved her horned head to look at Lindsay,kneeling nearby and smiling in relief.

 

“ _L’gandsy_?”She asks.

 

“Hey M’Ganica”Lindsay grins before the other is on her in a tight hug.

 

“You're okay...”Lindsay felt the grip tighten and smiled, “You’re okay...”

* * *

 

M’Ganica,or Meg as she asked to called after being properly introduced to everyone except Gavin(The Vampire had promptly fainted from the proximity to the Raging Daemon),became a key member of the group.Like Geoff,she took a bit of time getting used to Austin and it's strangeness.

But it soon accepted her.She got a job at a modeling agency and used her looks to get herself 

going.But of course,that wasn’t enough for her mind to settle-at least not yet.

\-----------

Meg walked into the cafe one day,several weeks after her arrival in the park,and dragged Gavin from the counter.Lindsay had just sighed and began to take orders while Geoff-who had been admittedly bored as they had forbidden him from conjuring mortal money,a skill he and all Mid or above Demons could do flawlessly- began getting the orders.

 

Gavin came back several minutes later wide-eyed in surprise but was clutching a paper in his hand.

 

When asked,his surprise became a grin as he simply said,

 

“I got me a bloody date”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Succubus!Meg mostly because it just works in the same way Geoff works with the Sin of Sloth.Also because I'm just very,very gay. That's a thing.:3
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading!


	5. Fire Element,Michael Jones and Water Element Andrew Blanchard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are in town,not of their free will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look who lives from the depths of finals!
> 
> I finally got myself to finish Small World last night and should update once my semester ends :)
> 
> Good luck to those (who will/are)doing finals!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was nearing two years of Lindsay being an Austinite,three since she had left her hometown,a place whose name she didn’t care to remember.

 

She now ran the cafe as a manager.Barb began working there part time as the skate rink was out of season,mostly so she could get discounts and stay close to her friends.Gavin was still working there as well but also worked part time as a cameraman at Meg’s shoots.It was perfect-Gavin also loved cinematography as much as he did Meg.The two had gotten together just after Meg had made her debut,just a month after she got her contract.

 

Geoff was now working with Jack in helping the fairie finish his forestry degree.True to his blood,Jack loved nature and was working to gain access to the National Park Service to help keep an eye on the Magical Community as well as stay close to said nature.Geoff had joined him from a combination of caring for his now best friend,boredom and the fact he had just met a (really hot) Nymph named Griffon also in the process of getting her degree in the same  major.

 

With everyone busy and doing well,Lindsay was happy.Everything was going on a good path,and all that.

 

Until  _ they  _ showed up.

 

Lindsay was not expecting to see anyone else of the town again after Geoff and Meg’s arrivals.However that was short lived when a portal opened just outside her shop one afternoon and several figures fell out.

 

It caused a commotion,everyone moving to the windows to look.

 

Lindsay and Barb abandoned the counter to see what was going on.

 

Outside,two hulking figures struggled to stand in the small craters from their landings as a larger figure stood over them.

 

Even from a distance,Lindsay recognized him as  Abaddon,a feared member of the community.

 

“ _ You two think you’re so smart for following the path of the deserters _ ”his voice boomed and Lindsay couldn’t have wished more than ever for Geoff to be there to freeze everything to keep this from getting out.But he wasn’t, “ _ My sons... _ ”

 

“Dude,you aren’t our dad”one figure was bright red and the other a shade of blue, “As for the  _ Deserters  _ as you call them were just smarter than you”

 

Abaddon growled at the red demon,the speaker, “ _ Insolent youngling!You and your bond-brother shall die! _ ‘

 

He raised his hand to attack when there was an audible snapping of fingers and suddenly everything stopped.Lindsay looked around-everyone,even Barb next to her were still.The only moving beings were herself,the two,Abaddon and...

 

“Geoff!”Lindsay grinned and the three newcomers looked up.

 

Geoff was standing there in his true form and his hand raised.Jack was frozen next to him but he too was in his True Form.

 

“ _ Ge’ffrganos _ ” Abaddon  hissed,before looking to the other side and seeing Lindsay, “ _ And the Original Deserter,L’gandsy!What a surprise! _ ”

 

Lindsay growled but it was Geoff who responded.In Latin.And Greek.

 

It was pretty obvious what they saying as they fought with words in their most original forms.

 

“ _ You can have the Deserter Filth,Sloth.But remember you will no longer be able to return to the Town _ .”Abaddon growled.

 

“Bitch,never planned to”Geoff smirked, “So get the fuck out of here”

 

Abaddon growled again at the language and then returned through the portal,which closed behind him.

 

As it did,Lindsay took off running towards the two.The blue demon was already out cold but the red one was still standing painfully.

 

“L’gandsy...”the demon was surprised as she hugged him.

 

“Hey  Miphilian”she grinned as she pulled away and he just grinned tiredly in response-before collapsing to the ground, “Relax...you and Andphoros are safe”

 

He smiled weakly before his head lulled and he was asleep.

 

“I promise”

* * *

 

They became used to Austin much faster than Lindsay had,the two of them  having time while healing from their wounds.They became part of her little group almost instantly.

 

Michael,Miphilian’s chosen human name,ended up working with Lindsay in her cafe as he had wanted to be as close to her as possible.He hadn’t seen her in years and they were close.

 

Andy-Andphoros-took a different approach.He took to the internet world like a fish to water,starting a  streaming career that took of quite quickly.Michael,Lindsay and a lot of their friends would join him when they could.

 

They were well,and Lindsay was happy.

  
They were safe.


	6. The Town in which you can Find Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sort of Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've completed finals and am now free from school.
> 
> i liked how this chapter came out.
> 
> (*by the way i did research on all the mentioned races,so everything is a real thing)
> 
> enjoy the update :3

It had been five years.Five years since she had made the choice to leave.Made the choice to change.

 

The final acts of casting out Miphillian and Andphoros-or Michael and Andrew as they chose to be called- had lit the fire sparked by her leaving.

 

More and more Townsmen as they began to call them began to find their way out,and Lindsay fully understood everything she had done.

 

She hadn’t done anything more than leave,but that had been enough or her friends to follow.

 

The first call came from her friends Jaulies,Addan and Brun,a trio of a Puck and two Jinns.They stopped by on their way to California and promptly found her at the cafe,somewhat becoming a meeting point of Daemon Travelers.

 

While they were there however,Jaulies met the Fairie Elyse,who Lindsay had temporarily hired as she was passing through but had run out of money on her way to California as well. The two hit it off instantly,and soon Lindsay had another temporary worker,staying until they had enough money to buy a car to catch up to Addan and Brun.

 

The second call was from a mixed group of five.Lindsay,Meg and Michael knew them all respectively and were happy to accept them. There was a succubus Jeccisa,or Jessica,who Meg was close with and helped become a model as well. Aaron was a Fallen Angel who instantly fell for Barb,and as the feelings were reciprocated,the two were dating in the first week of meeting.Blair and Chirl -Blaine and Chris-were a Psychopomp and Imp respectively,and instant favorites of the Cafe as Lindsay hired them. The fifth member was a Walriderske named Jon,who actually fought his bloodline to bring good dreams,getting a job as a photographer with Gavin at the Modeling Agency.They fit in almost instantly and it was like they were always there.

 

The third call came from a Sin and a Banshee by the names of Burnos and Ashlien,old friends of Geoff,who spent the day and deep into the night catching up with them.

 

The two fell in love with the city and eventually stayed. Burnos,or Burnie as he came to be called,eventually took it upon himself to start a Shelter for the Magical as there weren’t any in the city. He called it Rooster Teeth after a long debate.It quickly became a popular and safe hangout for those both with and without a Quirk,and no one thought anything of it.

 

(it was later discovered Geoff broke his non-money making rule in order to help him start it.)

 

Lindsay smiled as she watched her cafe bustling with life.At Blaine and Chris making customers laugh as they attempted to take the orders.Geoff was cooking  and shouting at Michael jokingly as he shouted back.

 

More than likely,Jack would be coming in with Griffon eventually,the two tiredly waiting for Geoff to get off and they would talk about the days for a while,before taking Geoff back to the house the three shared to have him finally get the sleep his immortal ass  sometimes needed. During the rest of the day,the guys would slowly get off from their shifts to go about with the rest of their  days-Blaine and Chris also worked at Rooster Teeth and  lived there as well.Jessica and Meg,as well as Gavin and Jon would be in early evening as the cafe would be closing. The girls would go off to seduce some poor sap for food,and Jon would go off to perform his daily rituals,Gavin would probably talk them into going to Rooster Teeth.Ryan would be there,as would Barb. Burnie and Ashlien-Ashley- would pull out alcohol and there would be a liveliness unlike anything else in the world.

 

They would spend the night hours laughing away,talking of their days and nights,the future and the past,until the sun would rise and the Night Creatures would slink away and they would go home,readying themselves for another day in a small world that just wasn’t big enough.

 

But it was getting there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to the Joneses!Iris Elise Jones was born May 24th and is the cutest lil badass ever.(Check out Michael's instagram )
> 
> Anyway,remember:Dangerous Hands will be back in June!
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!


	7. Races

Demons--  
L’gandsy( _Le-gan-see_ )-Lindsay :Animal Shifter  
M’Ganica( _Me-gan-ick-uh_ )-Meg :Succubus  
Andphoros( _And-four-Os_ )-Andy :Elemental(Water)  
Miphilian( _Meh-phil-e-an_ )-Michael :Elemental(Fire)  
Ge’ffrganos( _Ge-f-ri-gan-Os_ )-Geoff: Sin (Sloth)  
Addan ( _A-Dan_ )-Adam:Jinn  
Brun ( _B-ru-N_ )- Bruce:Jinn  
Burnos ( _Burr-no-z_ )- Burnie: Sin(Pride)  
Jeccisa ( _Jeck-sis-I-sa_ )-Jessica:Succubus  
Chirl ( _Ch-e-r-l_ )-Chris:Imp  
Jaulies ( _Ja-oo-L-es_ )-James: Puck  
Ashlien( _Ash-Lee-en_ )- Ashley :Banshee

 

non Demons--  
Jon: _Walriderske_ (Nightmare Witch)  
Aaron:Fallen Angel  
Blaine: _Psychopomp_ (Angel of Death)  
Jack:Fairie  
Griffon:woodland Nymph  
Elyse:Fairie  
Barb:Dragon  
Gavin:Vampire  
Ryan:Werewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *All demon names were made by me being bored and enjoying the result
> 
> REMEMBER:Keep an eye out for Dangerous Hands ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy?Thoughts?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
